


One-Shots and Drabbles

by Eliz1369



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliz1369/pseuds/Eliz1369
Summary: Collection of hakuoki one-shots and drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**"Please don’t shut me out." - Hijikata and Kondou**

* * *

 

Kondou paused in his midnight walk when he noticed the light flickering from within Hijikata’s room. It had been a hard night for all of them. 

Kondou sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

No, hard wan’t the word for it. Ordering the murder of someone who used to be a compatriot wasn’t something he ever wanted to become comfortable with. It was why he was out walking while the rest of Kyoto lay sleeping, hoping that either the sight of the stars glittering above him, or simply the exertion from walking would tire him enough to let him sleep. 

It wasn’t right, but it had to be done. Itou had left him no choice in the matter. 

Too many men had lost their lives that night because of his mistake. If he had never invited Itou to join them, then all of this might never have happened and Heisuke…

Kondou’s hand clenched into a fist, his nails biting painfully into his palm. Even so, the pain was nothing compared to the clamp he felt was crushing his heart.

Heisuke was just a boy… Yes, a man in many respects, but he was still young. Vibrant with all of youth’s follies. He had simply been trying to find his way and ended up caught in a storm that had nearly cost him his life. Honestly, it still might. Only time would tell if Heisuke was still himself, or if they would be left an unthinkable responsibility. 

As with all the men who had come with him from Edo, Heisuke was more than simply a subordinate. He was a brother-in-arms. He was family. 

Kondou slowly unclenched his hand and released a slow breath as he turned his feet in the direction of the flickering light emanating from Hijikata’s room. 

“Toshi, can I come in?”

“Kondou-san?” Hijikata’s voice sounded just as exhausted as he felt. “Of course, come in.”

He slid the door open and stepped inside, before carefully closing it behind him. Hijikata was just where Kondou expected to find him. Sitting at his desk, surrounded by papers. 

“What are you still doing up?” 

Kondou gave a light chuckle as he sat down next to his friend. “I could as you the same thing, Toshi. You’ve gotten as much sleep as I have.”

“Yeah well, these papers aren’t going to finish themselves,” Hijikata said, as he eyed the stack in front of him. “I swear they’re multiplying behind my back.”

“Then let me help. Surely there’s something amid all of this that I can do. I  _ am  _ the commander of the Shinsengumi.” 

Hijikata shook his head as he picked his brush back up. “No, you go get some sleep. What will the men think if their commander walks around looking exhausted? I can handle this.”

“Toshi,” He waited until until Hijikata looked over at him before he continued seriously, “Toshi, please don’t shut me out. There is nothing I can do for the men who are injured, and as much as I want to, there is nothing I can do for Heisuke. Either way, I won’t be getting much sleep tonight regardless of what I’m doing” To lighten the mood, he added, “Don’t force me to make it an order.”

Hijikata snorted as he shook his head. “All right, you win.” He picked up one of the stacks and handed it over to him, fighting a grin. “Though you might regret it once you start hitting the expense reports.”

Kondou returned a grin of his own as he took the papers. 

It had been a long, hard night and it wasn’t over yet, but things didn’t seem quite as grim when he was surrounded by the scent of paper and ink, the warm glow of the candle, and the comforting presence of a friend.


	2. “Please don’t leave me alone” - OkiChi An Unearned Gift AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt from HideTheRemote on tumblr.

Prompt: "Please don't let me be alone"

Ship: OkiChi

AU: Modern - An Unearned Gift

Length: ~1400

Prompt supplied by hidetheremote on tumblr. I've kept the events preceding this somewhat vague, since as of now, they haven't happened yet in the story and won't for a while. *insert slightly evil laugh here*

* * *

 

" _All right Souji, I'll let Toshi know. Tell Chizuru that we are thinking of her and to let us know if there is anything we can do."_

Souji let out a short sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said into the phone, "Thanks, Kondou. I will, but short of nailing that bastard, I'm not sure there's much anyone can do."

" _What she needs most right now is you. Just be there for her. She'll tell you what she needs."_

He knew Kondou was right, but that didn't make him any less nervous. "Right… I guess I'll talk to you you later."

"Okay Souji. You're a good man. Just trust in what the two of you have and I know everything will work out."

When he heard the soft click of Kondou hanging up, Souji pulled the phone away from his ear and looked again at the text he had received in the early hours of the morning.

_Would you mind coming over and staying with Chizuru while I'm at work? I don't think we need to worry about her doing anything rash, but I'd feel better knowing she wasn't alone…_   
_-Sen_

Of course he had said he would without a second thought. He and Sen had only just managed what was, at best, a shaky truce, so for her to reach out like this meant it was important. What it didn't change was his worry that not only did he have no idea what he was doing, but that he would make the situation worse. Even Kondou's advice and reassurance wasn't enough to quell the worry eating at him.

Souji took one more deep breath before getting out of his car and putting away his phone. It was still a good five minutes before Sen had said she needed to leave and that should give him just enough time to get up to the apartment.

It didn't take long after a brief rap on the door for Sen to open it and gesture him inside. Even with makeup, he could tell she was tired and probably hadn't slept much.

"Thanks for doing this," Sen said as she closed the door and gestured him toward the kitchen.

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal." When a quick sweep of the room didn't reveal Chizuru, he asked, "Where is she?"

Sen swung her bag up onto her shoulder as she said, "She was still asleep when I checked on her earlier. Frankly I'm not sure when she fell asleep last night…" Sen bit her lip and he could see a trace of the well hidden hurt in her eyes. "I heard her crying, but when I went in to her room, she pretended to be asleep. I think she didn't want to keep me up. Maybe you'll have more luck."

Souji frowned at the news. Sen was probably right that Chizuru wouldn't have wanted to keep her friend up when she had to work the next day. Still, the thought that Chizuru had cried herself to sleep caused a weight to settle in his chest. It was something he hadn't wanted for her, even if it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Anyway, you might as well make yourself at home." She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, a spark of her usual firebrand personality showing through. "You're welcome to anything we have except my ice cream and my wine. Touch those and you'll only wish you were dead. I should be back around five-thirty or so."

He managed something approximating a grin as he raised his hands placatingly. "No problem here."

Sen took one more long look toward the hallway leading to Chizuru's and her rooms as she said quietly, "I know she's strong, but… be gentle."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Sen turned and quickly left. Almost as if she thought if she didn't leave right then, she wouldn't leave at all.

Once he heard the door shut, Souji stood indecisively in the middle of the room.

Sen had said Chizuru was asleep and if she really hadn't slept well, then he didn't want to wake her up… but he also had a strong desire to see for himself that, if nothing else, she was sleeping peacefully.

After a moment more of indecision, Souji knew what he wanted to do. Careful to keep his steps silent, he crossed the room and walked down the hallway to Chizuru's room. He wasn't entirely sure it was the right thing, but he wasn't going to settle until he at least saw her.

Her door was already partially open, so it didn't take more than a small nudge for it to swing wide enough for him to slip through. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, he could make out Chizuru, curled up in a tight ball under her blankets. From the way her forehead pinched and her fingers tightly gripped the blanket, he could tell she was awake and only pretending to sleep. As usually, she wasn't very good at faking.

"Chizuru?"

She didn't respond, keeping up her pretense of sleep.

Again he was left with a decision he didn't know how to make. He had seen for himself that at the very least she was pretending to sleep and he should probably leave her be like Sen had, but he also couldn't seem to make himself move. Her grief seemed to hang over her light a heavy weight. More than anything, he wanted to take that pain away, but he didn't know how, or what he could do. Unable to decide, Souji stood and watched as her fingers curled tighter around the comforter.

He would let her sleep. She would face the day when she was ready.

Just as he began to leave, he heard the smallest of muffled whimpers and when he turned back to Chizuru, he saw a tear escape from the corner of one eye.

He couldn't leave her like this. He just couldn't.

Playing along with her feigned sleep, he carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Chizuru tensed when he wiped the solitary tear away, but when he began to thread his fingers through her hair, she relaxed. In only a few strokes, her forehead unpinched and her fingers softened their grip. Still, she didn't acknowledge that they both knew she was awake. Maybe she did want to be left alone…

He gave it another minute or so and when she didn't "wake up", he began to stand. There was no doubt that her stubborn streak was just as wide as his. Today, though, he would give in.

No sooner had his weight left the bed, then he felt her hand on his wrist. Not tight enough to restrain, but enough to get his attention. He turned to find her eyes open and even if they were slightly bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep, their warm mix of browns were still beautiful.

He didn't say anything, instead waiting for her to speak. He needed to know what she wanted. This was too important for him to guess wrong.

Chizuru bit her lip before she said quietly, "Please… I don't want to be alone…"

Souji smiled softly as he sat back down, threading his fingers through hers. "You got it. Mind scooting over?"

She looked confused by his request, but did as he asked. While she moved, he pulled off his sweatshirt.

"Um… Souji?"

"Shhh," he hushed as he slid under the blankets next to her, biting back a grin at her wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "You didn't seem to mind yesterday, remember?"

When she didn't argue, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. He took a deep breath, feeling his own tension start to melt away as he said, "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Chizuru nodded, her eyes already starting to drift shut as she curled closer to him.

Feeling his own eyes start to become heavy, he pressed a kiss to her temple, before letting himself slip toward sleep.

Chizuru was strong. She would recover from this and he'd be damned if he wasn't there with her every step of the way.


	3. “Just smile” - HijiChi

Prompt: "Just smile. I really need you to smile right now."

Ship: HijiChi

Length: ~600

* * *

 

Hijkata gave an exhausted, internal sigh as he stepped off the small boat that had carried him and the last of his men from their one remaining ship in the harbor of Ezo. On the outside he kept up a strong facade for his men. They had lost their last hope for gaining the upper hand against the Imperial Navy and now there was nothing to do but wait and fight to the bitter end. If he couldn't face it with dignity and strength, then how could he expect the same of his men?

On the inside though, he allowed himself to feel the bone deep chill in his sore limbs from the damp that permeated his uniform. He was just as exhausted and disillusioned as his men, but he couldn't show it.

As the last of the men trudged toward the fort, and the food and rest that waited for them, they revealed the petite figure of his page with her hair pulled into its usual neat ponytail. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised to learn that she had been up all night and waiting for him at the dock since the ship first laid anchor. He truly didn't deserve her dedication.

Chizuru smiled softly and relief shown in her eyes as she walked over to stand next to him. Both of them looked out over the ocean and the barely rising sun. The normally beautiful pinks and oranges beginning to stain the sky reminded him more of the spread of blood across wet fabric. Chizuru didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. He knew she had seen far too many times the disillusioned and and broken expressions of men returning from a lost fight.

"Are you sure-" he started, but Chizuru knew what he was going to say and she cut him off with a firm nod of her head.

"Yes. My place is here, Hijikata-san. Here at your side…" She looked up at him, her expression serious. "No matter what happens."

Chizuru let out a muffled squeak as he abruptly pulled her into an embrace. He was almost just as surprised at he was by his actions, but as much as he wanted to protect her from himself and the horrors of war, he also desperately needed her near him. Where he was cold, she was warm. Where he was stiff and rigid, she was soft and yet still seemingly unbreakable as she leaned into his embrace. Her arms came up to wrap around him with a strength belied by her small size.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Hijikata-san?"

Her voice came out small and slightly hesitant as she pulled back just enough to meet his eyes.

He ignored the thought of anyone who might see them as he moved one of his hands to cup her cheek. They could think whatever they damn well pleased about the status of his relationship with his page. Her eyes showed confusion at his action and her skin warmed even further under his cold fingers as a blush crept across her cheeks, but she didn't pull away.

"Just smile. Right now, all I need is your smile."

Her expression shifted rather comically from confusion to surprise and her blush darkened even further.

"...And some of your tea," he added, his own mouth pulling up slightly at the corner. "That will set more than a few things right."

Just as he hoped, Chizuru's lips pulled into the smile he had come to love and rely on. She even let out a short laugh that was the sweetest sound he'd heard in far too long.

"Of course, Hijikata-san."


End file.
